Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :'''Note:''' This section is subject to change! * '''You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name.''' * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[Arwing]] vs. [[Chris Houlihan]] This got mixed reviews last time so I thought I'd try it again. Both are legendary secret characters/enemies from famous games. The easiest way to meet them is with hacking. They also both come from something outside of the Zelda universe.--[[User:MaloMart|MaloMart]] ([[User talk:MaloMart|talk]]) 00:33, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : : It's nutty, but fortunately today is Nut Day. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 00:35, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : : I've lost my marbles, but I like it.'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 00:36, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : : I just really like the idea of a unique fight that isn't like all the other ones, just to differenciate. Not to mention the connections are pretty good too. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 00:40, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : : It's pretty good --'''[[User:DekuStickMaster|Deku]][[User talk:DekuStickMaster|Stick]]''' ''''' ''''' : : I see Chris Houlihan like King Kong, holding onto the Empire State Building and swatting at attacking Arwings. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : Don't remember how I felt about this last time. It's okay though. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 16:53, February 1, 2010 (UTC) [[Gleeok (Phantom Hourglass)]] vs. [[Trinexx]] Resuggesting this fight. Two reptilian bosses with more than one head that use fire and ice to attack Link. [[User:Sir Real|Sir Real]] 8:09, 2/1/10 : :Meh, kinda see it, kinda don't.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead''']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'''hunter''']] 15:03, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : : This is relatively lame. I mean the connections are there, but its just not very interesting. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 16:52, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : : I kinda like it --[[User:Birdman5589|Birdman5589]] ([[User talk:Birdman5589|talk]]) 19:21, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't like it. It's a bit boring.'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 22:02, February 1, 2010 (UTC) [[Kafei]] vs. [[Prince Komali]] Two sons of politicians who's mail and conflict Link and his current enemy gets involved in. Link is more so involved in the mail part than his enemy, but that's just one more connection.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead''']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'''hunter''']] 15:03, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Just no. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 16:52, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : : ......Kafei and Komali, I don't really see how either are related.'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 22:03, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Comments